A New Beginning
by Rinny11356
Summary: <html><head></head>A New Beginning! A Cardfight Vanguard story that goes from the same plot as Fairy Tail. Adventure, Friendship, Humor, Family and Romance. Pairings along the way. Discover many secrets. Let the Adventure begin!</html>
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

_Stories have a beginning and an ending. For this young boy, the beginning was the day that death took everything away from him. His house, his parents, his grandparents, his whole family was taken away from him. This disaster... In the heart of flame... Where no prayers can reach. The young boy's story begone on that day. On his second birthday. The day that he lost everything._

"Woah! This place haven't change at all!" Ren smiled as the sounds of bells chiming echoed in his ears.

"Hey! Kai! Stop being lazy and come quickly!" Miwa grinned at Kai who sighed.

The three of them were on their way to their guild, **Fairy Tail.**

_A guild is a type of organization in Fiore. There are three different types of guilds. Legal, Dark and Independent. Guilds are formed for mages to take jobs and earn money and to train and become stronger. _

_There are also rank to specify them. Firstly, mages. They a simply users of magic. Secondly, S-class mages. They are powerful mages that are capable of reaching a power level as high as the Guil Masters. Thirdly, Guild Masters. They are the mages who leads their guilds, they are the powerful Mage in their country or guild. Then, The Great 10 Wizard Saints. They are powerful selected mages in all of Fiore. Lastly, 07 Ghosts. They are the most powerful beings that have ever existed. They are known as Gods to the people who have heard or seen them. They have existed since the beginning of time._

_In a certain guild of Fiore. In Magnolia. There is a certain powerful guild. In that certain guild, there are many powerful mages, powerful S-class mages, two powerful guild masters, powerful Great Wizard Saints and powerful 07 Ghosts. That certain guild is the most powerful guild in all of Fiore. That is **Fairy Tail.**_

_Fairy Tail is the most adventurous, mysterious, liveliest and the most powerful guild in Fiore. At the beginning of time, three powerful 07 Ghosts at the same time they were also one of the three Great 10 Wizard Saints of the world. These three powerful leaders built Fairy Tail together. Therefore, Fairay Tail became the most powerful guild because of the three chosen leaders. From then on they passed their leaderships to their children._

_They faced many never ending wars. It went on until the descendants of the three powerful leaders were born. The first leader, Kaito. The second leader, Rikuo. The third leader, Miki. These three powerful descendants put a stop to the war._

_However, the peaceful days didn't last long... It was said that 16 years ago Kaito and his family were killed. Soon after 9 years Rikou's family was killed along with him. But before Miki and his family died, Miki entrusted Fairy Tail to their loyal friends._

Fairy tail have many mysteries that no one knows. Kaito once said _"Do fairies have tail? Do they even exist..? Like them, this place is an entarnal mystery... A never ending adventure!"_

**_Thus the adventures of Fairy Tail begins._**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

**A/N**:** I will be using Yoru Nightwitch14 OC's as one of the main characters! If you want to know how they look like please go to Yoru Nightwitch14** **profile and see it! A big thank you for Yoru Nightwitch14! I hope you all love my story!**

It was a pleasant day at Magnolia. Fairy Tail was as lively as ever. Voices of people laughing and fighting could be heard out from the guild.

"All I wanted was some peace and quiet" A female lavender haired Mage named Tokura Misaki muttered as she sat at the bar.

"Haha.. It can't be helped now can it" Narumi Asaka let out a weak laugh as she sat next to Misaki.

"Yup! Asa-chan is right! Try and have fun too Misa-chan!" Celina Goldenheart the first daughter of the family laughed with excitement.

"Umm... Celina-san... I don't think that's fun..." Nitta Shin smiled nervously as he pointed at the people who were fighting.

"Good morning!" Sendo Aichi smiled as he came with his younger sister Emi.

"Aren't you joining them too Aichi-kun?" Celina looked at Aichi. He quickly denied when they heard a broken bone.

People stooped fighting when they heard bells chiming. They quickly shouted. "They returned!"

"Who returned?" Katsuragi Kamui questioned as he stopped fighting with Morikawa.

"Oh.. You don't know?" Celino Goldenheart, the first child of the Goldenheart family asked as they nodded.

"The returning members are one of the S-class mages" Takuto the Fifth Master said as he came up with Dahrc Goldenheart the Fourth Master and his wife Lunetta Goldenheart.

"Master Dahrc and Master Takuto.." Shin said as the two masters of Fairy Tail came from a meeting.

"Just how many are returning?" Reiji and Eiji asked as they ignored Morikawa who was saying that no one is stronger than him.

"Only 3. They have been gone for an S-class quest for about a year" Lunetta smiled.

"What is an S-class quest?" Aichi asked as everyone got curious to know.

"Don't be stupid.. You are not ready to go on an S-class quest yet" Dahrc shook his head disappointment.

"When did I say that I want to go!?" Aichi exclaimed.

"An S-class quest is one of the highest ranking quests. It's a quest between Death, Survival or Fail. Sometimes even the strongest of mages die while completing the quest or fails and comes back... No matter how many powerful mages go or not... An S-class quest will always be an S-class quest. Only a few of the mages comes back survived. However, when they return they either completes the mission or fails. Only about a few of them comes back in one piece. Many of our strongest mages went to the quest...but none of them never came back." Celino explained as shivers ran down Aichi's spine.

"See what I mean Aichi.. You are just not ready yet.." Dahrc gave Aichi a pity look.

"Do I look like I want to go out there and die!?" Aichi shouted.

"Masters they are here!" The guild members yelled as they heard the whole Magnolia rejoicing the return of the three mages.

The doors of the guild opened revealing three figures. The guild members greeted them with a warm welcome as they celebrated the return of the three mages.

**A/N: I hope you all love this chapter! once again, thank you Yoru Nightwitch14! And all my fellow readers! Thank you all!**


	3. Chapter 3: The return and Introducing's

**I am sorry for the long wait! But here is chapter 3! Hope you enjoy!**

**Rin (me): Chapter 3 is out yaay!**

**Kamui: Why are you so excited? **

**Rin: Never thought about it...**

**Kamui: (sweat drop) oh...**

**Rin**:** Anyways, I don't own card-**

**Misaki: Rinny doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard! Well she doesn't own anything...**

**Rin: Hey don't interupt me! And I do own this sto-**

**Aichi: Please Read, Review and Share!**

**Rin: Aichi not you t-**

**Lunetta: Let the chapter 3 begin (smiles)**

**Rin: Why is everyone interupting me!**

**Chapter 3: The Return and Introducing ourselves**

The doors of Fairy Tail opened, revealing three figures. A blond who had a grin oh his face. A red head who's eyes were sparkling with joy for no reason. Lastly, a brunette who was guild cheered upon seeing the three mages.

"Welcome back you three!" Lunetta greeted the warmly.

"We are back!" Miwa grinned as Ren smiled.

"How was the quest?" Takuto asked them. Kai glared at Ren who was smiling.

"We could have came back in a month or so... If it wasn't for this goofball. However, we have completed the quest" Kai said still glaring at Ren.

"Hey! I thought Miwa was the goofball" Ren said as he pointed at Miwa. Kai just sighed.

"Don't worry Ren! You can be !" Miwa gave Ren a thumbs up. Ren shouted a 'YAY'.

"Are they always like this...?" Kamui asked Celina who nodded.

"Yep! They are fun to hang out with!" Celina smiled as Aichi sweat dropped.

"I would rather die of bordome" Misaki said as Celino couldn't help but chuckle.

"But if Misa-nee die then...then Celi will cry!" Celi the youngest child of the Goldenheart family sniffed.

"Misaki won't die Celi.. It's getting late. You should go to sleep like a good girl, then Misa-nee won't die. Come on now." Celino said as he picked Celi up and went, since she was a 4 year old.

"Okay nii-san... But Misa-née wouldn't die right?" Celi asked Celino before she drifted to sleep.

"Yes. She won't" Celino gave a good night kiss before he slid her on the bed and carefully went out of the room to the Guild.

"That was adorable!" Emi smiled as Misaki nodded in agreement. Celino smiled and looked around to see Ren and Miwa having a small conversation while Kai did nothing.

"Hey Kai. What's up?" Celino said before starting a small conversation with Kai.

As for Ren and Miwa, they were having their small conversation until he heard a voice called out to him. He turned around only to see Asaka. His face litup he saw her. After all it had been a while since he last saw her. But before Ren could say her name he was cut off by Dharc.

"If you want to be Lovey-Dovey, go get a room! Or else you will taint my beautiful Guild's floor." Dahrc warned.

"What makes you think we will do 'that'!" Ren shouted as Asaka sweat dropped.

The whole guild spent their time laughing. For them that was like a daily routine.

"Okay now...calm down for a while. Kai, Ren, Miwa I want you to meet our new members. Please introduce yourselves" Takuto spoke getting the attention of everyone.

"Got it! Yo! I'm Taishi Miwa! I'm 16 year old! Call me Miwa!" He smiled at Aichi and other. After he introduced himself he shook hands with them.

"I'm Suzugamori Ren. I'm 16, call me Ren." Ren introduced himself to Kai.

"You simple minded idiot... You're suppose to tell 'them' that not me..." Kai sighed but this time there was a hint of anger in his voice. After all, he have been living with Miwa and the simple minded idiot for 12 years now.

"Then.. who do I have to introduce myself to?" Ren asked. Kai was so going to murder him. But luckily for Ren, Miwa stopped Kai before he could do so.

"Ren... You have to introduce yourself to them..." Miwa pointed at Aichi and the rest of his gang. Ren let out a 'oh' and introduced himself. After that, Miwa looke at Kai who sighed and spoke.

"I'm Kai. Just Kai.. I'm 16" Kai said as he started to leave.

"Umm... Kai-kun! You don't know their na-" Celina stated but was cut-off by Kai.

"Not needed" Kai said before he left. Ren and Miwa apologized for Kai's action before following him.

"What's with him?" Morikawa asked annoyed.

"Well...that's just a who Kai is" Celino smiled as he walked up to Celina. He watched as Kai disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"It's getting late everyone. You should go home now!" Lunetta smiled as some people groaned.

Everyone went home one by one. Aichi was about to leave when he noticed that Kamui was missing. He looked around the guild to see if he could spot him, however luck was not with Aichi. Thinking that Kamui must have gone home, Aichi left too as well. The Guild became very quiet as none of its members were there.

**Chapter 3 is finished! Hope you liked it!**

**Rin: I'm so happy I finished this chapter!**

**Ren and Miwa: Hello Rinny!**

**Rin: Hey guys!**

**Ren and Miwa: Can we say it?**

**Rin: Go ahead.**

**Miwa: Rinny doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard! All she own is the story!**

**Celino: My family and I belong to Yorunight witch14!**

**Ren: Please Read, Review and Share!**

**Rin: Celino when did you come?**

**Celino: Who knows... It's a secret. Thank you all for reading!**

**Ren and Miwa: Chapter 4 will come soon!**

**Rin: Bye until then EVERYONE! **


	4. Chapter 4: The S-class Quest

**I apologize for not updating for a while. However, Enjoy the 4th Chapter of A New Beginning! Hope you Enjoy!**

**Rinny: Sorry I couldn't update for a while due to my Exams.**

**Celina: It's okay Rinny-chan! How were your results?**

**Rinny: It was splendid! I got all 'A+'.**

**Aichi: That's good to hear Rinny-san. Anyways here is Chapter 4!**

**Emi: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Rinny: Yup Chapter 4: The S-class Quest!**

* * *

><p>Aichi walked to his house with his younger sister Emi. They were enjoying the site before them. Stars that lit the sky. Moon that lit the place. It was truly a rare site. Not in everywhere will the site be seen. The night was very silent as they walked by. The whole magnolia was quiet. Either enjoying a family dinner with their family or drifting into their own dream world.<p>

As Aichi reached home he was greeted by a familiar voice. A voice that made his day complete. A voice that ease him. A voice that guid him to the right part. The voice of his beloved mother, Sendou Shizuka.

Sendou Shizuka, a former Mage of Fairy Tail. After some incidents that happened due to some reasons, Shizuka decided not to get involve with magic. She left the magic world. She decided to live a decent life. That was only the background of Sendou Shizuka that everyone knew. However, unlike Shizuka, her two young children continued to be a Mage like their father. No one knew what happened to their father nor did they talked about him.

"Welcome back. How was your day?" His mothers voice was like a beautiful melody to Aichi's ears. Every time when he and Emi would return home their mother would ask the same question. But for some reason Aichi never gets tired of hearing the same question over and over.

"Today was very fun. The guild was as loud as ever. Also three mages that went to an S-class quest returned today and-" Aichi had so much to tell his mother about his day. However he was interrupted by his sister.

"Aichi! Let's continue the conversation at dinner." His younger sister frowned a bit as she knew that there would be no end to Aichi's story.

"Yeah." Aichi smiled when he heard his tummy grumble. Shizuka just smiled at her two grown children.

"Aichi, Emi. You should hurry and wash your hands before the dinner gets cold." The two stared at each other for a while. Suddenly both of their stomach grumbled. They broke into soft giggles and went to wash their hand.

They enjoyed the dinner, describing their day. It was always like this but Aichi wouldn't mind that much. He always loved to hear the voice of his mother and Emi. After having their dinner they bid each other goodnight and went to their respective rooms.

Aichi laid down on his bed. He let out a small sigh as he was very tired. He thought about many things. However one thought went across his mind. The thought of 'him'. He maybe happy to hear his mother's and Emi's voice, however he didn't want to her 'his' voice. The voice of his own father. Thinking of that very man brought pain to Aichi's heart.

The man who disappeared years ago. His father who had abandoned them. His father who left his own mother broken. His father who didn't care about Aichi nor Emi. His father who left without a word. His father who brought pain and misery to his mother. Aichi wasn't going to forgive that man even if he returns. Aichi wasn't going to welcome him. He wasn't going to forgive that man who betrayed them. He swore that he was going to punish that very man who left his mother, Emi and himself.

As Aichi was lost in his thoughts about that very man, the time ticked by and it was very late. Aichi then snapped back from his thoughts when he felt his blood rise due to that very man. Soon after calming down, he realized how late it was while he was deep in thoughts. He heaved a sigh and went to take a shower.

After taking a refreshing shower he saw a familiar figure in his room. "Yo, Onii-San!"

He recognized that voice in an instant. Not only that but there was only one person who would call him 'Onii-San'. "Kamui! What are you doing here so late!?" Aichi almost screamed but kept in mind that his mother and Emi were asleep.

"Sorry Onii-San. Did I scare you?" The so called boy whispered as Aichi shook his head. "No. But why are you here?"

"Well...I was thinking weather we could go on a quest..." Kamui said as he looked up at Aichi who looked startled.

Aichi was a bit startled that Kamui came to his house to ask him on a mission. Aichi had to admit that sometimes Kamui can be wired. Aichi smiled after he sighed. "Sure why not."

"On an S-class quest." Kamui finished the sentence. He took out an S-class quest paper from who knows where he took it and showed it to Aichi. Aichi smiled as he stared at the quest paper. After 5 seconds.

"WHAT!?" Aichi shouted. This time he didn't even bother to keep his voice down. He didn't even remember that his mother and Emi were still asleep. All he focused was on the quest paper that the little Mage held in his hand. "Kamuiii! How did you even get the quest paper!?"

"Geez Onii-San... You didn't have to shout..." Kamui said as he massaged his ears which were glowing red.

"Sorry... But that's not the point here... How did you get the quest paper?" Aichi questioned him in a low voice which he made sure that it doesn't disturb anyone.

"Well... I went to the second floor when everyone went home...and took it..." Kamui replied hesitantly as Aichi face palmed.

"That's called stealing Kamui...and we are not suppose to go to the second floor as only S-class mages can go there..." Aichi warned him with a sigh. He knew if Dharc and Takuto found out about it they would be in serious trouble. Aichi was okay with Takuto but the thought of Dharc made shivers ran down his spine.

"I know it's like that...but...but Lunetta said that, that jerk Kai became an S-class Mage when that jerk was just 6 and went on many S-class missions..." Kamui pouted in a corner.

Aichi sweat dropped. He knew that Kamui was just jealous. He knew how Kamui felt so he sighed as he didn't have much of a choice. "Okay... Let's go tomorrow in the morning."

After hearing that from Aichi the young mage's face lit up. He hugged Aichi. "Thank you Onii-San! I can always count on you! After all you are one of Fairy Tails number one mages!" With that said Kamui left from the window, disappearing into the night of countless stars.

Aichi sighed. He knew he couldn't decline the offer if it's from Kamui. Kamui was a friend and like a younger brother to him. However, he also knew by doing that he would be going against Takuto and especially Dharc. Sighing for who knows how many times that night Aichi went to bed. After all tomorrow would be one heck of a day.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the chapter? Did you... Like it? Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Please Review!**

**Rinny: I finished it long last...**

**Miwa: Oi! Don't die yet, you are too young to die!**

**Rinny: I'm not dead, I'm just resting!**

**Celino: Father, Miwa told that Rinny is dead.**

**Dharc: (Comes with a coffin and a shovel) Where is the dead body?**

**Rinny: For the last time I'm not dead!**

**Ren: But you told it for the second time...**

**Rinny: Nevermind! (Goes away)**

**Misaki: (sigh) Rinny doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard, Bushiroad does.**

**Kai: Rin doesn't own The Goldenheart Family either, Yoru NightWitch14 does.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Cursed Island

**Chapter 5 is out! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Rinny: Chappy 5 is out!**

**Takuto: You look so happy Rinny.**

**Rinny: Hehe! Yup! Cause this is the longest Chapter I have written up until now!**

**Dharc: Hn. I sense trouble.**

**Rinny: Ah never mind about that let's continue the chapter haha... (Sweat Drop)**

**Celi: Chappy 5: The wonder Island!**

**Lunetta: The cursed Island! (giggles)**

* * *

><p>Rays of the sun entered the room, lighting the room up. The light of the fresh morning hit on Aichi's face as he was sleeping. His chest going up and down in a smooth rhythm. The peaceful moment didn't last long for Aichi as Emi entered the room with a frown on her face.<p>

"AICHI! I already told you to get up five times this morning! How long do you plan on staying asleep!?" Emi shouted at the Mage who woke up due to her out burst.

"Sorry Emi..." Aichi smiled as Emi still kept on frowning at him. "Just hurry up and come down to eat your breakfast." The young Mage sighed before leaving the room. She knew that it was a habit for her brother.

Aichi gave a small nod before going to take his shower. To tell the truth he didn't wanted to wake up. The first reason was that it was a peaceful morning to be asleep. The second reason was that he had to go on the forbidden quest with Kamui. He didn't want to see the look on Takuto's face when he finds about it. Neither will he ever want to see Dharc's pity face ever again.

After taking his shower and getting dressed, Aichi went down stairs to eat his breakfast. He was greeted by his mother and his frowning younger sister who didn't like it when he over slept.

Aichi smiled trying his best to ignore his cute younger sister staring at hi the whole time. Soon Aichi gave up and sighed knowing he couldn't ignore the fact that she was sort of giving him a death stare instead of a death glare. Shizuka just sweat dropped at the awkwardness but decided not to interfere.

"Umm... I will be going now!" Aichi said before he ran out of the house. "Take care!" Shizuka said to him as Aichi replied. "Yeah mom!"

Aichi heaved a sigh knowing that he finally got out of Emi's death stare. The sunlight hit his face as the warm breeze blew past him. Aichi continued to walk towards the guild. He stopped when he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

"Onii-san! Good mornin'!" Kamui ran up to him. He was excited than usual and Aichi could see that as it was visible on Kamui's face.

"Good morning Kamui." Aichi smiled at the 12 year old boy who was all excited for the reason which Aichi wasn't excited.

"Let's go to the quest!" Kamui grinned as he couldn't wait to prove to Kai who the boss was.

"Yeah... But before that, we should tell Lunetta that we are going on a quest." Aichi stated. Kamui looked up to Aichi and smiled.

"Don't worry Onii-san I shaved your embarrassment!" He smiled rubbing his nose feeling proud of himself.

"Oh... You mean you 'saved' me..." Aichi sweat dropped as Kamui replied. "Uhh... Yeah that!"

"Okay then let's go then." Aichi smiled. He wasn't really sure about going on the quest since he have heard what Celino told him. _"Many of our strong mages went to the quest but they never came back." _The word of Celino lingered in his mind.

Aichi had a bad feeling about the quest. What if they die? What if they could not complete the quest? What if they won't make it? What will happen to them? Countless of what if's ran through Aichi's mind.

Aichi snapped out from his thoughts when they reached the dock. Kamui went and asked the person in the boat to take them to the island where the quest is. The man nodded for some odd reason. Aichi figured that there was something very wrong about that. But before he could say anything a hand from behind grabbed Aichi's and Kamui's shoulder.

"AHHH!" The two almost screamed to death out of shock. They then turned around when they heard a chuckle. They saw a blonde Mage behind them.

"MIWA!" They both shouted as they did get scared to death. Who wouldn't get scared when someone suddenly comes up from behind and grabs ones shoulder?

"Sorry my bad... So what are you guys doing here?" He apologized before asking them. The two got tensed up and didn't want to tell the grinning blonde in front of them. Aichi wanted to disappear on the spot but too bad his magic doesn't work that way.

"Well we were...we...we were asking the boatman about his day!" Kamui came up with an excuse and smiled at Miwa who nodded. 'Did he fall for it?' Aichi, Kamui and the boatman thought at the same time.

"That's such a blunt lie... You are going on an S-class quest aren't ya?" Miwa grinned as Kamui and Aichi fell.

"Then if you knew why did you even bother asking?!" Kamui shouted as he got up. Aichi knew that his life was all over.

"Hmm why?... Because it's fun!" Miwa replied with a thumbs up. Aichi sweat dropped. Kamui cracked in anger and scratched Miwa's face like a wild cat. The boatman who was looking at the whole seen sat back and ate popcorn as he put on a 3D glass and watched the trio.

"Ow! Ow!... But hey! I won't tell Dharc and Takuto so relax! Let's all go to the quest!" Miwa rubbed his face. Kamui stopped scratching and looked at him.

"You won't?" Kamui's face lit up as Miwa nodded. Aichi got up from the spot he fell.

"What about Kai?" Aichi asked Miwa who was dancing with Kamui. Miwa looked at Aichi and gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kai went on a mission and Ren uhh... I don't know where in the world he is..."

Aichi smiled at Miwa knowing that he was finally saved from the evil warlock Dharc. Kamui cheered because he would finally be able to go on the quest. Miwa cheered because Kamui cheered. The boatman cheered because he would finally get some money from them.

Soon the three of them got in the boat. It didn't even take a minute before Kamui got sea sick. He couldn't hold it and threw up near Miwa's feet. Miwa shrieked and quickly move from his seat.

"What the!?" Miwa shouted as he moved. He looked at Kamui and sweat dropped when he saw Kamui as he looked like he was dying. Miwa quickly went to the aid of the young boy. Aichi and the boatman held their nose.

"Oi! Kamui! Don't die yet! You can't die here! You still have a lot to learn in this world! A big journey awaits ahead of you! You can't..." Miwa stopped speaking when he heard Kamui say. "I don't wanna be here! I wanna go back! Turn this thing around!"

"This was your idea Kamui! How can you back down now!?" Aichi shouted. Miwa looked from Aichi to Kamui and grinned to no end. The boatman sighed as he looked at the two idiots (except Aichi) behind him who were making a fool out of themselves.

Soon, somehow Miwa and Aichi managed to get Kamui to sit up straight. Aichi heaved a sigh for the hundredth time that morning. He was a bit relieved that the S-class Mage Miwa decided to tag along. Miwa would be a great help in Aichi's opinion as Miwa had gone on S-class quests before. However, he again remembered Celino say. _"No matter how many powerful mages go...and S-class quest will always be an S-class quest."_

Aichi's thoughts were interrupted when the boat stopped. He looked at the boatman with confusion. He was going to ask the man why he stopped the boat, but Aichi's question was answered immediately when a huge wave appeared in front of them.

"We are gonna die!" Kamui screamed as he snapped from his sea sickness. Miwa looked at him and smiled.

"Nah. I don't think a tsunami is that bad." Miwa grinned. Kamui fainted. "What!?" Aichi shouted. He took his word back, Aichi wasn't relieved at all. The boatman was as good as dead as he didn't have any color on him. He was all white.

"I mean a tsunami can't harm me!" Miwa's silly grin turned into a smirk as he got up and chanted "Mirror of Reflection!"

Suddenly the huge tsunami like wave which was about to splash through the boat bounced back and calmed. Kamui snapped out from his faint and looked in awe. The boatman peeked and cheered when he saw the water calmed down.

"Wow! That's cool!" Kamui cheered Miwa. Miwa smiled. "Yeah. Thanks!" The two talked until Kamui's sickness returned.

"What was that huge wave?" Aichi asked to himself. A huge wave wouldn't just rom out of nowhere when the weather is very pleasant. Suddenly, to Aichi's surprise the boatman spoke. "It is the curse if the cursed island."

Aichi and Miwa lookers at the boatman who spoke. "The cursed island?" Miwa inquired as things got a bit interesting for him.

"Yes, the cursed island." The boatman continued. "The cursed island is full of terrifying curses. It is said that the night of the full moon, the curse will effect the island and it's people. Not only that, it effects the nearby islands and people who travels near as well. No Mage has ever been able to lift the curse as no one knows how to. The huge wave you witnessed right now is the curse's effect." The boatman finished explaining.

Aichi and Miwa exchanged glances and looked back at the boatman. "Have you seen any other effect other than that?" Aichi questioned hoping to find a clue on how to break the curse.

The boatman nodded and lifted the cape he was wearing revealing his hand. Miwa and Aichi's eyes widened. Much to their shock his hand was monstrous. Sharp claws and purple skin. It was terrifying.

"Putting this aside, I hope you will lift the curse so that everyone of the island will be saved and so will I." The man hid his hand and smiled at them. Hope was clearly see in his eyes. It was as if he was searching for someone who would lift the curse for years now. Aichi and Miwa smiled.

"We Fairy Tail's mages, will lift the curse and save you and the people in the island! You can count on us!" Miwa grinned and showed the sign of Fairy Tail that was printed on the back side of the long coat he was wearing. Aichi too showed his sign that was printed on his hand.

The boatman smiled. "Thank you." It didn't take that long before they reached to the cursed island. "Here we are. Take care." With that said the boatman went after he dropped the to the island. They got off the boat with the still sick Kamui and thanked the boatman before he left.

"Finally, we have reached the Cursed Island." Aichi said as they looked at the terrifying island. The journey of the three mages continues.

* * *

><p><strong><span>BONUS<span>**

"Acho!" Dharc sneezed lightly as he was sitting on the bar with Takuto and Lunetta.

"What's wrong father?" Celino asked his father who was looking at his coffee. Dharc looked at Celino and back to the coffee again.

"I don't know... I have the strangest feeling that some people are going against my orders... Oh well more coffee!" He sighed before cheering for more coffee. Lunetta chuckled. Takuto and Celino sweat dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>How is the chapter? Did you... Like it? Love it? Dislike it? or is it Not bad?<strong>

**Rinny: Chapter 5 finished!**

**Celi: Rinny finished the Chappy! (Cheers)**

**Rinny: You're so cute! (gives Celi a big hug)**

**Dharc: Hey you! Don't tough my daughter! (glares)**

**Rinny: O-okay ( lets Celi go)**

**Lunetta: Rinny doesn't own us, Yoru NightWitch14 does! (giggles)**

**Celino: (sigh) Rinny doesn't own Cardfight Vanguard or Fairy Tail either.**

**Celina: All Rinny owns is the story!**

**Rinny: See you next time!**


	6. Authors Note

**Hi I'm Rinny~ **

**I would like to tell you all that this story will be on hold for now. But I will not quit this story as I would be continuing this story later. Hope you all won't be disappointed.**

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and Yoru Nightwitch14 as well~**

**Thank you for reading the Message!**


End file.
